


Home

by r1ns0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, just a short little something, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Two nerds in love





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old ass snippet on my phone that I never did anything with so I figured I may as well share it. I have no idea what season we were on when I did this.
> 
> It’s not much, but I hope y’all like it anyway

Their first kiss was... not exactly graceful; something born of blind desperation and adrenaline. It may not have been romance-novel-worthy, but in that moment, it was perfect and everything else just sort of threw itself into place in the chaos of that first kiss. Lance, however, would argue a kiss in the midst of battle was indeed romantic because he's Lance. Although, it probably wasn't the smartest thing either of them did.  
  
From that point on, they were inseperable. Of course, they talked about their feelings and what not like responsible adults (see also: grossly made out)

* * *

Their first time was fumbling; the both of them giggling and blushing like the teenagers they no longer were. It started simple enough with kisses that stole their breath away and touches that left heat in their wake, but then the clothes came off and left them with an awkward silence. And like the full grown, no-nonsense, team-leading, heroic man he was, Shiro immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles which earned him a pillow in the face from a cackling Lance.  
  
After a healthy dose of pillow fighting and wrestling on the floor, the rest naturally progressed with the both of them landing on the bed in a breathless heap with intent to make each other breathless in a whole other way.

* * *

Their first "I love you" was a nightmare; Shiro clinging to a wounded and bleeding Lance, begging him to keep his eyes open, to keep breathing because "I love you and I need you here with me. Please don't leave me." Shiro spent his days near Lance's healing pod, not able to leave his side in fear that Lance would be gone if he did. The other paladins made sure he got food and rest in those days since Lance, the "mom friend," couldn't and wouldn't be pleased by Shiro's lack of self-care. Lance was finally released from the pod one month later, falling into Shiro's ready arms.  
  
His first words were "I love you, too. You're not getting rid of me that easy, mister space hero." Shiro could only roll his eyes in fond exasperation before kissing him with everything he had. In the background could be heard Pidge muttering something about Lance having to go back into the pod because Shiro wouldn't let him breathe.

* * *

Their first view of Earth after years of war was both exhilerating and heartbreaking; they all were more than excited to be home again, of course, but who knew how much everything and everyone has changed. Lance and Hunk cried the most, knowing they would see their family again, but also knowing that a few wouldn't be there to greet them; that knowledge hurt the most.   
  
It was as the castle ship orbited the planet that Shiro took Lance aside. "I want to show you something."  
  
That something was a stunning view of earth from the observation deck, with the sun peaking from the other side of the planet. Lance cried at the view and turned back to Shiro, only to find the man down on his knee, a box opened to show a ring inside.  
  
"Marry me"  
  
"YES!"  
  
They had found home in each other


End file.
